


Абсолют

by TaliaNeith



Category: Original Work
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen, Mysticism, мистика, фанфик, эксперимент
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliaNeith/pseuds/TaliaNeith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка о том, что за гранью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Абсолют

Легкость. Все вокруг состоит из легкости. Кажется даже молекулы, если они существуют здесь, состоят из этой легкости.

Ощущение невесомости и абсолютного умиротворения. Понимание и принятие, что те, кто остался там, позади, где-то далеко, будут в порядке, даже если тебя нет рядом.

Все вокруг покрыто чернотой. Миллионы бриллиантов россыпью украшают темное полотно фона. Впечатление, словно паришь в открытом космосе. Без скафандра. И ловишь себя на мысли, что дышать не нужно. Нет надобности.

Едва начинаешь вглядываться в окружающее пространство, как легкое матовое мерцание мягко окутывает и превращается в воронку, по которой скользишь как в туннеле в аквапарке. Вихрь утягивает дальше. Поток так нежно и трепетно окутывает, что сама мысль о желании сопротивляться кажется чудовищной.

Совсем не страшно. Все существо переполняет воодушевление. Волнение настолько сильное, что, кажется, сердце, которого уже нет, вот-вот остановится от восторга происходящего. Стоит только подумать двигаться вперед и паришь. С какой скоростью – не понятно, но ощущение приятное и даже успеваешь прибалдеть.

Мерцание исчезает так же внезапно, как и появилось, медленно растворяясь, открывая вид на окружающую красоту. Мгновение, кажется, растянулось на вечность. Этого времени достаточно, чтобы осознать чье-то присутствие. Это легким облачком ненавязчивых мыслей касается сознания, и внутри взрываются фейерверки от знания, что не одинок.

В словах нет надобности. Они здесь не имеют информационной ценности. Ощущения и чувства – больше ничего не нужно. Этого достаточно, чтобы выразить все, чем хочешь поделиться.

Зрение до сих пор подводит – в нем здесь, кажется, нет надобности. Не видно никого, чье присутствие ощущается. Сознание обволакивает чувством искренней заботы и беззаветной ненавязчивой любви. И чувство абсолютного умиротворения.

Здесь так хорошо, уютно. Желание остаться в этом месте такое естественное, что подвергать его сомнению кажется самым бессмысленным поступком во Вселенной. Моему присутствию рады. Это чувство волнами накатывает и обволакивает, словно шелковый кокон, создавая эффект легкости, вопреки пониманию, что в замкнутом пространстве должно быть тесно.

Всепонимание приходит внезапно. Но не шокирует. Осознание, что так должно быть заполняет все существо, и понимание всего каким-то образом укладывается в голове и становится привычным. 

Все, что было раньше, исчезает из сознания как дымка тумана. Ощущения, впечатления, чувства – все миражом мерцает в памяти и превращается в воспоминания чего-то далекого и давно прошедшего. 

Это не так страшно, как рисуют себе живые. Смерть – это самое естественное, что было придумано Мирозданием. Это – конец и начало. Это – абсолют Порядка и Хаоса. Это – ничтожное мгновение и бескрайняя вечность. Это – неизвестность для живых и всеведение для мертвых.

Но что-то неуловимо меняется, и чужое присутствие ощущается все слабее. Все существо наливается тяжестью, и ощущение свободного падения пугает до панического ужаса. Пространство кажется бездонным, но мысль, что вот-вот можешь врезаться в твердую поверхность, заставляет напрячься.

Чужое присутствие в сознании совсем исчезло. Вместо него появилось впечатление легких направляющих толчков в каком-то неизвестном для тебя заданном направлении. Страх и паника жгучими волнами заполняют все существо. Пугающее ощущение тяжести поглощает все сильнее. Чувство безысходности от невозможности как-то повлиять на происходящее рождает волну злости и отчаяния.

Возвращаться назад совсем не хочется. Здесь так хорошо. А там столько страданий, боли и горя. Ничтожное сопротивление ничего не дает, и сознание резко погружается во что-то тяжелое. Некоторое время уходит на привыкание к старым ощущениям, но добавилось что-то еще. Невидимой нитью прошивает сознание и остается где-то глубоко, на задворках разума.

Яркий луч неприятно режет глаза. Он мелькает несколько раз и пропадает совсем. Но свет остается, передаваясь белизной потолка, пока зрение не приходит в норму. Тогда видны коричневые разводы и пятна. Что-то рядом противно пищит, заставляя сходить с ума от резкого звука.

В поле зрения появляется обеспокоенное лицо. Оно бледное, с мешками под глазами и взволнованным взглядом. Я знаю это лицо. Точно знаю. И эти красивые глаза смотрят всегда с любовью. Воспоминание само приходит из глубин памяти. Мама.

Она что-то говорит, но не могу разобрать. Глаза сами закрываются, и сознание погружается в такую привычную черноту, которая больше не пугает неизвестностью. Воспоминания яркими ощущениями и блеклыми картинками проносятся перед внутренним взором, и все существо погружается на время в спокойствие.

Окружающий мир больше не кажется огромным. Знание, что он является всего лишь крупицей чего-то намного большего, заставляет смотреть на все иначе.

Сознание каждый день сбивчиво пытается найти ответ на простой вопрос: что делать дальше? Зачем вернули, едва показав, что находится там за гранью? Любая цель в этом мире теперь кажется ничтожной в осознании масштабов неограниченности. А попасть снова в то место можно только, когда тебя призовут. И это знание тяжким грузом висит на сердце.

 

Что делать дальше?

Ждать, пока позовут.


End file.
